


Burning

by RegallyEvil



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Power Play, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegallyEvil/pseuds/RegallyEvil
Summary: Regina summons the dark one.





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Safe to read anywhere. Just an old Drabble I had saved in my notes. I do not own these characters.

“Emma Swan, I summon thee..” 

Her words lingered in the empty room as her fingers turned white with her urgency to hide the way her muscles trembled. Wide brown eyes scanned the room for any sign of movement other than her own shaking hand. The handle grew hotter as she bared her teeth, fighting the tears that rolled down her cheeks as she growled out again, “Emma Swan, I summon thee, damn you!” 

A soft hiss reached her ears, but the room remained empty. Brown eyes flashed from side to side in search, before realizing the heat of the dagger had intensified. Regina released the handle, the blade landing dangerously close to her bare toes, luckily missing her soft exposed skin. Her left hand clasped over her right wrist, holding the injured hand higher to examine the damage, but there was none. The skin looked normal, and felt perfectly fine now that the dagger was not being held. She wiped her tears, more angry that she had cried in the first place. 

Her vision cleared enough to reveal the truth. A soft fog had settled and someone was in the room, and when she took a step back, she was shocked at the feel of the smooth leather clad breasts pressing into her shoulders. The dagger had worked. A single arm curled around her stomach causing Regina to suck in a deep breath, a breath she was forced to hold as the second hand made its way between her breasts and up to her throat, squeezing deliciously as raspy words were whispered into her ear. 

“I should have known better than to trust you with that.” 

Regina’s face was turning red, her hands instinctively raised to grip the wrist of the fingers curled around her neck, her voice strained as she tried to speak, and her words fell silent as she gasped for air when Emma’s hands loosened slightly. 

“Oh, I forgot, you’ve grown soft,” She unwrapped her arms, tossing Regina to land against her bed, “I’d hate to be too rough with you.” 

Emma stepped closer, standing at the edge of the bed, her eyes as void of emotion as her words. She watched curiously as Regina’s hands softly massaged at her own throat to relieve the pain and panic of Emma’s actions. Glossy grey eyes raised to meet the widened stare Regina had maintained as she gasped through her nerves. Her breathing quickened as Emma stepped forward to stand closer to Regina, pulling her legs by their ankles. Regina’s hands moved on instinct to keep her nightdress pulled down to a decent level as it began riding up as she was dragged against the comforter.

“Emma.. what are you doing?” She struggled to move her legs, attempting to fight off the grasp of Emma’s cold hands. 

It was futile, and her hands came up to crash against the lapels of the leather jacket as Emma swiftly wrapped Regina’s bare legs around her hips, her hands smoothing quickly up her things as she pressed their bodies together. Regina could taste Emma’s breath on her lips, and although she may have missed the taste of darkness from time to time, the smell only brought pain as she remembered that this was Emma’s darkness a darkness Emma did not deserve. She wanted a taste, more than almost anything, but that anything is what stopped her. She wanted Emma more. 

Grey eyes blinked slowly as Regina struggled to keep her thoughts quiet. She wasn’t quite sure of how much Emma would be capable of as the dark one. She wanted to know, or at least she thought she did. 

“I can make it stop, Regina,” Emma’s left hand came up to curl a hair behind Regina’s ear as her right traces the soft skin of her hip, directly above her panty line, “I can make it all stop.” 

Regina nearly cried as Emma leaned closer, their lips a breath apart when the brunette used all of her strength to push the blonde away. A dark chuckle fell from pale lips as Emma crossed her arms while she watched Regina fight to adjust her nightdress. She stood swiftly, coming eye to eye to with the Dark One, attempting to stand her ground. The soft laughter fell to an eerie silence, that soft glaze settling over Emma’s eyes as she looked back blankly, “You’ve grown so soft that you would rather consider the feelings of the people around you than give into what you truly want.” 

Regina’s sights fell to the floor, her anger flaring, and goddamn if she didn’t want to just give in. Her eyes locked onto the toes of the pointed leather boots, doing anything to avoid the grey eyes that seemed to be reading her very soul. 

“You seem very interested in my boots, Regina,” the blonde attempted to shift Regina’s head with a simple touch of her hand, but the brunette shook it off, her eyes staying down, “perhaps you’d be interested in licking them clean?” 

Brown eyes glared up from under perfectly sculpted eyebrows, her lip snarled as she felt her anger roll over her, but she found herself at a loss for words at the playful smile pulling at pale lips. Emma’s hands were swatted away as she attempted to pull Regina closer. The Dark One was capable of nearly anything, but this Dark One knew Regina inside and out. Her smile grew as the brunette slowly gave up the fight and allowed Emma to pull their bodies together. She seemed to soften, to melt against her, and while Regina knew it was too good to be true she had to enjoy the moment while it lasted. 

Her arms were wrapped softly around the Dark One, but with her eyes closed and the way warm breath was washing over Regina’s neck, she could almost pretend it was just Emma. And when she finally spoke, it was everything Regina had missed. She whispered hurriedly, “I had always wondered what it would feel like to hold you so tight that I could feel your heartbeat against my chest.” 

Regina’s eyes were wet, and she felt her fingers pulling at the fabric to keep Emma close. She knew that time was short, but she kept clinging and hoping that this could last forever; that with enough love, she could hold Emma until the darkness washed away. But Emma’s lips pressed gently to the soft spot beside Regina’s ear, and her words came out tougher than before as she breathed against Regina’s neck. 

“I know why you summoned me, witch,” her tongue flicked softly against Regina’s ear, and before she could stop herself, Regina released a low moan. The dark chuckle against her cheek brought a wave of shame, and without even a second of hesitation Emma’s fingers moved from Regina’s back to her ass. She roughly pushed a leg between Regina’s thighs, pulling her center directly against her. 

Regina’s eyes widened as her breath left her body. Emma pressed their foreheads together as she continued to rock Regina’s body. Her body betrayed her, with those grey eyes staring back. Light fingers reached up, cupping Emma’s cheeks as she surged forward in attempt to feel Emma’s lips against her own. The blonde chuckled and shoved Regina back against the bed. 

“The next time you use that dagger... be sure of what you want, Regina.” 

And she was gone.


End file.
